¿Y qué pasa si?
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Los caprichos de un rey se cumplen aunque lastimen a los demás y Oikawa sólo quiere sacarse una duda. Qué importan los demás. Ah, pero si sólo es una curiosidad, no exageres, Tobio.


Algunos podían pensar que era…

—Eso fue cruel, no importa desde qué ángulo lo mires.

—¿Mh? ¿De qué hablas?

¿Se hace el tonto o _realmente_ no tiene noción de las cosas que hace? Es imposible saberlo, incluso quien lo conoce de toda la vida tiene dudas. Tampoco quiere meterse demasiado en el tema, no es de su incumbencia y no quiere que lo sea, pero es inevitable pensarlo: "Sé que lo odias, pero…", muy en el fondo siente que es una especie de traición, "eso ha sido cruel".

. . .

El baño está vacío y afuera no hay nadie que pueda oírle patear una de las puertas de los cubículos.

Está colorado hasta las orejas, mezcla de rabia, humillación y algo de dolor (tal vez más de lo que le gustaría admitir). Sus emociones están en estado puro de ebullición y no recuerda la última vez que se sintió de esa manera, probablemente porque esta es la primera. Siente que sus palpitaciones son fuertes, tiene los dientes apretados y retiene la respiración hasta que da un puñetazo sobre los azulejos del baño.

Casi.

No. No se va a joder la mano por ese imbécil.

Ahora respira profundo, aunque un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante la idea de Oikawa podría ir allí para ver si está, para ver _cómo está_ («Porque eres un maldito sádico cuando quieres, ahora lo sé») y no puede permitir por nada del mundo que lo vea de esa manera. Tan vulnerable, casi como si estuviera desnudo.

Se apresura a salir y regresa a casa.

. . .

 _«¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?»_

Es como tirar un hilito suelto de un suéter cuando sabes que podrías arruinarlo, como tirar la cola de un gato que ya está de mal humor (sobre todo eso), como sobre-exigirse en los entrenamientos, ¿y qué pasa si sigues un poco más? Nada bueno, pero igual lo hace, no entiende bien porqué y tampoco le parece un pecado averiguarlo.

Luego del partido, cuando ellas se acercaron como siempre para felicitarlo y chillar y, si veían la oportunidad, pedirle de salir, se fijó en la más emocionada y menos propensa a ofenderse si el tiro le salía por la culata (imposible, pero hay que estar prevenido). Sabía que Kageyama estaba allí, que sus ojos se adueñaban de su figura sobre la cancha, como siempre, y que vería cuando se acercara sutilmente a la muchacha y le dejara un beso (explícitamente travieso pero calculadamente ambiguo) sobre la comisura de los labios.

 _«¿Y qué pasa si Tobio me ve haciendo esto?»_

Lo supone. El suéter se va a destejer, el gato lo va a rasguñar, su cuerpo se va a cansar, Tobio se va a… ¿enfadar, ofender, poner celoso? Tal vez todas, no está seguro al cien por ciento, así que le gustaría saber… Es demasiado sencillo, ¿acaso nadie siente curiosidad por algunas cosas? Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Sonríe leve, sus ojos son los de un demonio.

Sea cual sea la reacción del pequeño kohai, Oikawa sabe que no va a ir más allá de una reacción fuerte a corto plazo. El resto está arreglado: se va a resistir, mucho al principio, pero, como siempre, Tobio va a ir cediendo de a poco. Cuando quiera tocarle juguetonamente la mejilla, Tobio lo va a apartar de un manotazo y sus ojos se van a mantener fríos. Él va a reír despacio, le va a recalcar lo infantil que es y va a decirle que ese beso no fue nada, va a señalarle todas las emociones que está demostrando y, para que la profesía no se cumpla, Tobio se va a reprimir hasta que todas las fugas (humillación, rabia, celos o lo que fuera) queden bloqueadas.

Rematará cuando vaya a "estudiar" con él, a esa hora en la que la casa de Tobio queda sólo para ellos, y sus manos reales lo busquen con picardía. Va a ceder, eso es algo que no se pregunta porque _lo sabe_.

—Uhm…

Su cabeza hace un _click_.

Hacer algo que podría dañar a otro para saber cómo se origina ese daño (¿en nombre de la ciencia, Toru?) pero con la seguridad de que todo aquello se va a reparar porque entre ellos media lo afectivo…

 _«¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?»_

Sabía qué podía pasar y aún así lo hizo.

Entonces sí. Quizá haya sido un poco cruel.

* * *

 **Nota:** este es mi primer oikage, que no sé qué tan oikage es (spoiler: son maldades de pareja, porque están en pareja). Estos niños están arruinando mi vida justo cuando termino las vacaciones. Pero bueno, placer y trabajo van a tener que convivir. La pasé bien haciéndolo y ojalá ustedes la pasen bien leyéndolo.


End file.
